Life In The Past
by luva of timetravel
Summary: Malfoy breaks Hermione's time turner, sending her back into the time of the Marauders. This leaves her with an unexpected situation. Teaching DADA! How will she cope on seeing Harry's parents?
1. Default Chapter

Seventeen year-old Hermione Granger walked down the corridor to Transfiguration, feeling happier than she had done in a long time. Harry Potter was her boyfriend and she was top in her year. Nothing could spoil the mood she was in, especially after what had happened the night before. Hermione had straightened her hair, so that now, it fell down to her waist. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkled all the time and this act in itself was enough to make the entire male population d-r-o-o-l.

"Hey Hermione" Hermione turned to see Ron standing there, smiling. Ron had accepted them going out, he only liked her as a friend anyway, but he didn't get to spend as much time with Harry as he used to. With Quidditch and Hermione, there wasn't really much time for a guys' night together. Hermione smiled back.

"Hiya Ron, what's up?" 

"I wanted to talk to you about the Potions assignment, I still don't quite understand it" Ron said, shuffling his feet. 

"No problem, tell you what. Meet me in the common room at seven, we'll discuss it then, okay?" Ron nodded.

"Thanks Hermione, you're the greatest!" and with that, he ran off. Hermione carried on walking to the Transfiguration class, nothing could spoil her happiness. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Hermione quickly seated herself next to Harry and took out some parchment and a quill. Harry grinned as he lazily leaned back in his chair.

"Hello Mione. How are you this beautiful morning? Wait, what am I saying? Nothing could be more beautiful than you" Hermione giggled.

"Real smooth Harry" Harry flashed her a grin. 

"Sorry, can't I pay my girlfriend a few compliments?" Harry smiled broadly when she kissed him on the cheek. As she pulled away from his cheek, Harry grabbed hold of her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Everyone in the class was watching, but neither of them seemed to care. Well, not until McGonagall walked in and yelled at them.

"IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" She screamed at them after class. Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. It was only a kiss, what was the big deal? It was then that she'd realized that she'd changed. She wasn't always uptight about school work, she was still a Miss-Know-It-All, but she was turning into Harry and Ron. They'd transformed her and Hermione knew that it was good in some ways.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Oh Harry. I've forgotten my Transfiguration books. I'll be back in a few minutes" Hermione told him. They were in the Gryffindor common room. 

"Hey, I'll come with you" Harry said brightly. Hermione couldn't help grinning when Harry stood up and linked his arm with hers.

As they walked to the Transfiguration room, little did they know that they were being followed.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

As soon as they entered the Transfiguration room, Harry quickly shut the door and kissed Hermione. She responded, but stopped on hearing a noise outside. She quickly grabbed a hold of her books. 

"Mione, it's alright. No one's out there" 

"Still . . ." she replied uneasily "Let's just get back to the common room, okay?" Harry nodded.

"Okay" 

Hermione crossed the room and opened the door, only to find Draco Malfoy standing there, his eyes glittering maliciously. Harry scowled as he whipped out his wand.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he spat.

Malfoy chose to ignore Harry as he stared at Hermione.

"Well, hello there Mudblood, fancy seeing you here" Hermione's left eye twitched, a sign of danger.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she whispered angrily.

"Oh, I just thought I'd drop by and see what you're doing" he said, sounding casual. Hermione narrowed her eyes, what was Malfoy up to?

"Harry, let's go" she made to leave the room, but Malfoy stepped in front of her, blocking her way. Hermione scowled as she roughly pushed him. He grabbed a hold of something around her neck as he fell. Hermione's eyes widened in shock when she realized that it was her time-turner. As it broke, she knelt and touched it. Harry gasped, realizing what was about to happen, he ran forward, but it seemed to be in slow motion because by the time he got to Hermione, she was gone.

Harry gritted his teeth as he turned to glare at Malfoy, his wand gripped in his hand. 

"_What-the-hell-have-you-done?_" he whispered dangerously through gritted teeth.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

When Hermione came round, she found herself in the Hospital Wing. She blearily opened her eyes, how did she get here? Sitting beside her was Albus Dumbledore. Hermione gasped and sat bolt upright.

"Professor! It was all Malfoy's fault that it broke, I swear! I was with Harry because, well, I um, I needed to get my Transfiguration books, but . . ." she broke off, blushing. Surprisingly, Dumbledore gave her a confused look. 

"May I ask who you are" Hermione stared. 

"Um, I'm Hermione Granger, Professor"   
"And what year is it?" 

"1997" Dumbledore looked surprised, then nodded.

"A time traveler, I see" 

"A-what?!" Hermione cried, her jaw dropped.

"I didn't-I mean, it can't be-I can't have-" Hermione gasped as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh no! This is terrible!" She put her head in her hands. 

"How old are you, Miss Granger?"

"I-I'm seventeen, oh, how could this happen? How?" 

"Miss Granger, please do not panic, we will find a way to get you back to your original time. In the meantime, how would you feel about taking up a position of teaching?" Hermione's head snapped up as she stared at Dumbledore.

"Teaching?" she whispered "Teaching what?"

"Well, Defense against the Dark Arts" Hermione felt a small smile tug at her lips. She'd always wanted to teach.

"I'd love to Professor" 

"If you end up finding the students hard to deal with, you can become a student yourself, if you wish" Hermione nodded. 

"I think the last name-"

"Potter, I want to be Hermione Potter" she said suddenly. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask why" Hermione blushed.

"Well, Professor, you see, my boyfriend . . . he's Harry Potter and we- I mean, him and I-we-" Dumbledore smiled.

"It's alright Miss Granger, I understand, but sadly, we have a student in our midst that goes by the name of James Potter, it may cause suspicion if that's your last name too" Hermione blinked as she realized that he'd said 'James Potter'. She gasped and paled.

"James Potter?" she squeaked "Does that mean Lily Evans is here too? And Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew?" 

"Ah, you know them? Fine students, they are" Hermione narrowed her eyes and Dumbledore looked worried.

"Is something troubling you, Miss Granger? Is this something to do with the future?"

Hermione nodded.

"In that case, do not say anything" he said sternly. Hermione sighed. 

"Well, can I just be who I already am? Hermione Granger?" Dumbledore sighed, then nodded.

"Fine Miss Granger or should I say _Professor _Granger?" he questioned, his eyes twinkling. Hermione couldn't help smiling at that comment.

"When do I start?" 

"Today if you wish. I have a list on what the students need to be taught" Hermione nodded in understanding. 

"Very well then Professor D-"

"Please, just call me Albus and I'll alert the teachers of who you really are" he told her. Hermione nodded in understanding. So, today was her first day of teaching? It was hard to believe that not too long ago; she was with Harry and a student. Now she was a teacher, working alongside _McGonagall _and _Dumbledore. _

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Hermione sat down at the staff table, ready to eat something. She was absolutely starving! It was early morning, so she had about half an hour to get ready to teach. McGonagall turned to her with a small smile on her face.

"Ah, so you're the time-traveler. Do you know me in the future?" she questioned. Hermione nodded vigorously. 

"Yes, you're, I mean, you _were _my Transfiguration teacher" McGonagall's smile widened.

"Ah, I still work here! That's good to know" Hermione smiled broadly. 

"Are you looking forward to teaching?" McGonagall questioned curiously. 

"Yes, I am. I think it would be wonderful to help other people. It's a gift of mine from what I've heard" she told her, thinking back to when Harry and Ron had told her about how she would make a great teacher. They'd seemed to learn so much from her "Listen Professor, I-"

"Call me Minerva, dear. You're working _alongside _me in this time, you're not a student" Hermione blushed slightly, feeling embarrassed.

"O-Okay" 

Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up and announced Hermione's arrival and position as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Hermione didn't fail to notice that more than half of the male population were ogling her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, then turned to McGonagall.

"Ah, simply wonderful" McGonagall scowled angrily looking to a man with brown slicked hair and glittering dark eyes seating himself on the table.

"Who's he?" Hermione questioned.

"That's Professor Murky, he's _horrible_ and I really dislike him" she stated, trying to stare Murky out. Hermione bit her lip.

"Minerva, you're not like this in the future" she whispered. McGonagall looked to Hermione, her eyes wide and a look of pure happiness on her face.

"He doesn't teach here?"

"No" 

"Thank goodness!" McGonagall cried, looking relieved. Hermione giggled.

"Well, I'd best be off to my first lesson. See you later Minerva" 

"Bye Hermione"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Hermione took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She was going to be teaching the Gryffindor seventh years, so that meant she'd see The Marauders and Lily Evans! It was bad enough that she was seeing James and Lily, but _nooo, _she had to see her old Professor and Harry's godfather, who she knew only too well. She was also going to be seeing the traitor that sold Harry's parents to Voldemort! 

She perched herself on the desk and nervously fiddled with a strand of her hair, while waiting for the seventh years to arrive. 

About five minutes later, they filed in. Hermione noticed that The Marauders hadn't arrived yet, she was so nervous about seeing them! 

_Oh, how I wish Harry was here with me_, she thought desperately to herself, _he'd know what to do in a situation like this!_

As the entire class had finally arrived, Hermione was waiting for the inevitable, where the Marauders were going to prank her. Sirius had confessed to her of how they'd try different ways to humiliate the new teachers and Hermione was dreading it. 

After finishing the register, she nervously cleared her throat, before saying.

"Seeing as it's my first day here and it's the first day of term, you can just do what you want for today. I need to do some things anyway, so chatter amongst yourselves, well, that is unless any of you want to ask me questions" 

Immediately, hands flew up and Hermione was most surprised to see Sirius with his hand in the air. She pretended to scan the register.

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"Uh, Professor Granger, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but exactly, how old are you? You don't look that old" he observed. Hermione blushed bright red on being asked outright. All the Gryffindors stared at him as if he were mad to ask a teacher a question like that.

"I am seventeen years old, Mr. Black" she answered. 

"But, shouldn't you be in school? You still need to complete seventh year" a boy piped up, looking suspiciously like Neville. Hermione guessed that this was Frank Longbottom.

"That's true, but according to all of my friends, I have a talent for teaching and my Headmaster said I was _so smart, _that I didn't need to do seventh year" Hermione told them, sounding exasperated. 

"That's weird" James Potter commented. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I know" 

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sirius questioned "I mean a hot girl like you _must _have a boyfriend, right?" 

Hermione felt herself going hot in the face. Yes, it was true that she had a boyfriend, she had Harry, but she couldn't exactly tell him who he really was! They'd freak! 

"Well, yes, I do" she said slowly "But, he lives in another country and I don't get to see him often. Long distance relationships don't really work out" she wondered why she was telling a class of people her age about this. Wasn't it rude to pry into other people's lives? Then again, Sirius had _always_ been like that. 

"That's a shame" Lily said, looking sad "Do you really love him?" she asked curiously. Hermione nodded, feeling a wave of sadness wash over her. She _needed _Harry and Ron with her; she didn't know how much more of their prodding and poking she could take. Suddenly, she snapped when someone asked her another question about her boyfriend.

"Can we _please _change the subject?" she asked quietly. They all nodded.

"In fact, how about you all talk amongst yourselves now? I need to something important" she told them, sitting down behind the desk.

Immediately, there was chatter all over the classroom.

". . . Can't be with her boyfriend, that's so sad" 

". . . so young, can you believe that she's our teacher?" 

"She's a hot babe!" Hermione's ears perked up on hearing that sentence. She recognized that voice only too well. Looking up, she saw Sirius grinning madly at his best friends. She shook her head slightly and went back to doodling on a piece of paper.

Suddenly, Hermione realized that someone was standing next to her. She looked up to see Lily smiling kindly at her.

"Hi, Miss Granger, I-"

"_Please, _just call me Hermione! Miss Granger makes me sound so-so _old_!" The entire class sniggered slightly on hearing this.

"So, you're name's Hermione?" Sirius questioned brightly. Hermione nodded.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm taking it that you're a player, right? Go out with a girl for five minutes, use them for your own pleasure, then you dump them, right?" Sirius stared at her strangely.

"Uh . . . yeah, how d'you know?" Hermione sighed.

"Been there, done that. Wasn't fun in my opinion" Sirius goggled at her.

"Someone used _you_!" All the males in the class cried. Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, so what if they did? I'm over it" Lily grinned as the bell rang.

"Pleased to meet you, Hermione, I'm Lily Evans" Hermione extended her hand to Lily's.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I hope you enjoy teaching here" Lily stated, before running off to her next class. Hermione stared after her, feeling happier than she had done earlier. 

_Now onto teaching the Slytherins, _Hermione thought grimly, watching them file into the classroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sighed in relief as the last of her students exited the classroom. She was rather exhausted, considering it was her first day on the job. She closed her eyes for a few moments, letting the wave of sleepiness engulf her. 

A sound of a door shutting, startled her as she jumped up from the seat, her wand poised in front of her. McGonagall stared at her, apprehensively.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" Hermione relaxed and lowered her wand, smiling apologetically at the Transfiguration teacher.

"It's alright, sorry about that"

"No, it's fine. Good to know that we've got a teacher always on their guard" Hermione blushed slightly.

"Well, that's sort of what it was like in the future. Always having to be on guard" McGonagall looked confused.

"So, what's become of him now?" she questioned curiously.

"It's not really my place to say Minerva" Hermione said, looking worried. McGonagall nodded in understanding.

"Very well. Would you like me to accompany you to the Great Hall, I'm feeling rather peckish" Hermione nodded and grinned.

"Hey Minerva, d'you think Albus would mind awfully if I sat with the Gryffindors? I'd like to get to know them a bit better" McGonagall beamed at her.

"That's a wonderful idea. No, I wouldn't have thought that he'd mind" Hermione smiled mischievously.

"Excellent"

McGonagall watched her with amusement evident on her face.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're up to something?" Hermione pretended to look offended. 

"Minerva, I'm not up to anything! What on earth gives you that idea?" 

"Just a hunch, I guess" Hermione giggled, while McGonagall shook her head slightly.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As soon as Hermione seated herself at the Gryffindor table, everyone shot her curious looks. Hermione smiled as she helped herself to mash potatoes and sausages. She looked up on seeing a shadow over her.

"Hi there Hermione, why aren't you at the Staff table?" Lily asked, sitting herself opposite her teacher. Hermione shrugged.

"I felt out of place over there, so I decided to join the people over here who are round about my age" Lily nodded.

"Just curious, but why did you sit yourself at the Gryffindor table?"

"Seems like the best house in the school" Hermione stated, a grin forming on her face. Lily grinned and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess" 

"So, where are your friends?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, they're all with their boyfriends" Lily said, a disapproving look on her face "My best friend Alice can't separate herself from Frank Longbottom, it's so _annoying_" Hermione shot her a sympathetic look.

"What about you? Don't you have a boyfriend?" Hermione queried. Lily shook her head.

"No, well, not really" 

"Really? Why's that then? You're very pretty Lily, I'm sure there a lot of guys in this school that have the hots for you" Lily shook her head. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.

"You said, no, not really when I asked if you had a boyfriend, what did you mean by that?"

"Oh, well, there's this guy that's fancied me since third year. His name's James Potter. He's annoying _and _he's got a really big ego. He absolutely disgusts me" Lily said.

"Why do I somehow get the feeling that there's more to this than what you're telling me?" Lily coloured slightly.

"It's nothing, I-"

"C'mon Lily, you can tell me. I promise that whatever you tell me is confidential. No one else will know" she assured the red head. Lily stared at her strangely.

"You know what? It's strange, but I feel that I _can _trust you, yet I hardly know you" Hermione smiled. 

"Well . . ." Lily bent over and whispered into Hermione's ear "I think I've developed a crush on him" Hermione grinned.

"Ooh Lily, which one is he?" she questioned, pretending to not know who James Potter was. 

"He's over there, sitting next to Sirius and Remus. The boy with the messy black hair, brown eyes and glasses. _No, don't look_!" she hissed, when Hermione turned around to see the four Marauders laughing loudly at something that James had said. Hermione stared at the boy in awe. It was true that he and Harry looked alike. They could've passed as twins! 

"Well, well, he's quite a catch, isn't he?" Hermione said with a wink. Lily blushed and mumbled something incoherent.

"And he fancies you?" Lily nodded "And you fancy him?" Lily nodded again.

"Well, tell him then" Lily's head snapped up as she stared at Hermione in disbelief.

"I _can't_!"

"Why?"

"B-Because, I-I just _can't_, I don't have the guts" 

"Well, I'll tell him for you" 

"No, you will do no such thing! I trusted you, don't you dare go and betray me Hermione!"

"I'm still your teacher, Miss Evans. If I ask him if he'll go out with you and he says yes, will you?" Lily nodded slowly.

"I-I guess"

"Fine, I'll go and ask him now"

"_What?!" _Lily gasped in horror "_Now?" _

"Yes" Hermione stood up and made her way over to James, ignoring Lily's pleads to leave it. She stopped in front of James and waited patiently for the Marauders to stop talking so she could say her piece. Sirius nudged James, who looked up and grinned.

"Oh, hi Hermione, did you want something?"

"I wanted a word with you alone, Mr. Potter" Sirius whistled and James smacked him around the head. 

"Excuse my friend, he's a moron" Hermione bit back a laugh when Sirius glared at him in annoyance. Everyone watched as James and Hermione left the Great Hall.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Do you like Miss Evans?" Hermione asked as soon as they entered her office. James' jaw dropped in surprise, obviously not expecting such a question to come out of a teacher's mouth.

"W-Why?" he asked, looking suspiciously to her. Hermione grinned.

"I was just curious. I noticed you eyeing her up in my class and it looked like you've taken quite an interest in her" James blushed bright red and looked away.

"Uh, y-yeah, I do like her" 

"Why don't you ask her out then?"

"She hates me" James told her, looking miserable, reminding Hermione rather strongly of Harry whenever he was upset. Hermione smiled sympathetically.

"Well, I think you should ask her out. You never know what she'll say. You're growing and maturing into a man, Mr. Potter" James eyed her with a curious expression on his face.

"Why are you so keen on me asking her out?" Hermione walked over to him and whispered in his ear. 

"Let's just say that a little birdie told me that if you asked her out, you might just get a positive answer" she told him. She winked at him, before leaving the office, leaving James to gape after her.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Hey Hermione" Hermione whirled around and came face-to-face with Sirius Black.

"Ah, hello there, Sirius" Sirius put on a charming smile and ran a hand through his hair. Hermione observed this action with amusement.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked. Sirius shook his head.

"No, my dear Hermione, I was wondering if there was anything, _I _could help _you_ with?" 

"Trying to put the moves on me, Mr. Black?" Sirius pretended to look offended. 

_Sirius, what do you think you're doing? You're my boyfriend's godfather, you idiot! _Hermione screamed inside her mind.

"Hermione, I wouldn't do such a thing" Hermione snorted with laughter.

"I'm supposed to believe that? Mr. Black, if you want to charm a girl, then please do it to someone in your year, not to me. I am your _teacher, _I don't have time to mess around with students" she stated simply, before turning on her heel and storming off, but Sirius wasn't going to give up that easily.

"But you're still my age though"

"_Students _don't date_ teachers_, Mr. Black, now if you please, I need to attend to a staff meeting" Of course, this wasn't true, but she was desperate to get away from Sirius Black, it made her uneasy that he was flirting with her. 

"No, you don't. I just heard McGonagall say that she was coming to see you to see if you would like to go down to Hogsmeade"

"Then why don't you take a hint, Mr. Black and stop bothering me?" Hermione said hotly, glaring angrily at the boy who was grinning madly. 

"I don't give up that easily" he told her "Plus, a pretty girl like you needs to have a boyfriend, right? Why can't it be the best looking guy in Hogwarts?" Hermione stared at him in disgust. He sure had a high opinion of himself!

"I'm sorry, _Sirius, _but I've only just broken it off with my other boyfriend, if you don't mind, I'd look some time to recover. We were extremely close and we _loved _one another, I'm not quite ready for another relationship and even if I did want to start another one, it most definitely wouldn't be with you" she told him, her voice as cold as ice. Sirius seemed to get the message and backed off.

"Alright then, I'll see you later Hermione" he told her and ran off.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"I just can't believe the _nerve _of him Minerva!" Hermione exploded as soon as they'd sat down and ordered their drinks in the Three Broomsticks. McGonagall chuckled.

"Well, it's just like Black to go after the prettiest girls in school"

"That's not the point! Do you know how _old _he is in my time? He's like thirty eight! No way am I getting involved with _him_! It's just not possible! And my god, when he told me that he had a big ego, he wasn't wrong!" 

McGonagall laughed and Hermione noticed out of the corner of her eye that the door had opened and shut again. No doubt it was the Marauders under the Invisibility cloak.

"So, let's change the subject now, I'm tired of talking _you-know-what_" she told her. McGonagall nodded in understanding.

"So . . . tell me about Harry, you know, your _boyfriend_" McGonagall said with a grin. Hermione laughed.

"It's strange really, he looks _a lot _like James Potter, messy black hair, glasses, except he has the most beautiful emerald green eyes" Hermione informed her. McGonagall smiled. 

"Once, he kissed me in front of the entire class, including my _Transfiguration _teacher" she said with a wink "and she totally exploded. It was quite funny actually, considering I was the miss know-it-all who didn't like to get in trouble. But when Harry and I were best friends and Ron, Harry's best male friend . . . when we were in school, we used to go around breaking rules all the time under his Invisibility cloak. It was so much fun" McGonagall shook her head slightly, torn between disapproval and amusement.

"Well, tell me about these so-called Marauders, they sound like pranksters. In fact, they sound like Harry, Ron and I in a way" 

"Well, there's James Potter, he's what you would call the leader of the group, then there's his best friend _Sirius Black_" 

"Yes, the oh-so-annoying one who has a big ego and tries his luck with his Defense against the Dark Arts professor" Hermione said, rolling his eyes with a small smile on her face.

McGonagall laughed.

"Yes, well, he is quite a catch with the girls, just like James Potter, those two are inseparable. There's also Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew"

"Ah, Remus Lupin" Hermione said, her eyes twinkling. McGonagall looked to her questioningly and Hermione nodded. 

"He seems a rather nice boy. Rather intelligent. Sort of like the male version of me, I guess" 

"Really?" 

"Yep. I was the most innocent one out of the group and the one with the clean record" Hermione said with a giggle. 

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" McGonagall questioned sarcastically.

"I think Remus Lupin is a good-looking boy, doesn't he have any female admirers?" 

"Oh yes, he most definitely does. Not as many as Potter and Black, mind you, but yes, he does have his fair share. Too wrapped up in his studies and pulling pranks to notice though" Hermione laughed.

"I was like that. The only time I realized that guys were taking an interest in me was when Harry told me that he really liked me and he invited me to this Ball. I found it rather unnerving when all the guys were staring at me!" McGonagall laughed again.

"What about Peter Pettigrew?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"Oh, well, he's like the odd one out, poor thing. I do feel for him, he struggles immensely with his school work and he's always seen following Potter and Black around everywhere"

"So, I take it that Potter and Black are the ringleaders of their little group?" 

"Yes"

"D'you wanna know a secret?" Hermione questioned; a sly grin on her face. McGonagall looked intrigued.

"Sure, you can trust me" 

"I was one of your best students in school" she whispered in her ear. McGonagall beamed at her.

"That's brilliant!" 

"I think I'm a bit hyper!" 

"You are?"

"Yes, I'm in the mood for singing!" McGonagall groaned. 

"Well, I'm not"

"Aw, c'mon on Minerva, don't be a spoil sport, sing with me" 

"Are you hyper or drunk?" McGonagall queried. Hermione laughed.

"You know what? I think Sirius Black is attractive, but I don't fancy him. It was rather amusing in a way when he was making the moves on me because I wasn't affected at all. I mean, what did he expect me to do? Swoon at his feet?" McGonagall grinned.

"Ah, and I know that you have a thing for Albus, by the way" McGonagall stiffened slightly, her eyes wide in shock.

"W-What, I do _not_!" Hermione grinned evilly.

"Yes, you do, Minerva, I've seen the way you look at him. It's like you're in some sort of trance and the look on your face! I'm sorry, but it's just plain obvious, I'm surprised the students and the other teachers don't notice it"

McGonagall blushed crimson.

"By the way, there's one student that I'd like to discuss with you. He's an extremely rude student, I was hoping if maybe you could get his Head of House to have a word with him" 

"Who is it?"

"Severus Snape" McGonagall's face darkened.

"No. His Head of House is Murky. I'm sorry, but there is absolutely no way that I am going anywhere _near _that man, that's where the Slytherins get it from" 

Hermione sighed.

"Fine" She downed the last of her drink and stood up "Shall we head back to Hogwarts now?" 

"Yes, let's" 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The next morning, Hermione stormed up to Murky with her eyes ablaze. 

"Anton, this is the last straw, I am _fed up_ with your House being rude and disrespectful to me. Will you _please_ have a word with them and tell them to stop it!" Murky looked and simply smirked.

"No" he answered and stood up, making to leave the staff table.

"You _need _to have a word with them! They're out of control and you're just going to let them carry on as they are now?" Murky stopped walking and looked to Hermione dangerously.

"Professor Granger, are you suggesting that I don't know how to control my House?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm doing!" Hermione snapped. Murky narrowed his eyes and her, his face contorted with fury.

"Miss Granger, I would never tell my students to be respectful to a _mudblood _like _you_" he hissed. Hermione gasped, took one step away from him, her hand lowered and hit his cheek with a resounding SMACK! As everyone turned to see a red hand mark appear on their Potions Professor's cheek, they watched as he clenched his hand into a fist and punch Hermione roughly on the cheek. The blow was so forceful that she went flying backwards, her head smacking against the wall as she was knocked out. Immediately, the entire Great Hall went quiet and McGonagall hurried over to Hermione to see if she was alright. Dumbledore's eyes were ablaze as he stood up, rather abruptly, his eyes flashing from Hermione, who lay unconscious on the floor to Murky, who was looking rather smug about what he'd just done. 

"Anton, in my office, _now_!" he snapped. Murky simply shrugged as he followed the Headmaster out of the Great Hall. Hermione was being led out of the Great Hall on a stretcher by Professor McGonagall. As soon as they'd exited the Great Hall, it erupted into loud murmurs.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stirred slightly as her eyes came into focus. When she eventually came round, she found McGonagall and Lily staring worriedly at her.

"Are you alright?" McGonagall asked, looking concerned. Hermione nodded and sat up, clutching her cheek.

"Ow, man, he's strong! That really hurt" she complained. McGonagall's face darkened.

"Murky shouldn't have done that. I've never known him to use physical violence before" 

"It's my fault really. I shouldn't have let his comment get to me. Also, I think I've humiliated him in front of the entire school" Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Everybody hates him now. You should've seen the look on Professor Dumbledore's face! It was scary, I've never seen him look so angry before!" she shuddered slightly on remembering. Hermione smiled grimly. She knew exactly what Lily meant, she'd seen a scary side to Dumbledore when she was thirteen and the Dementors had made Harry pass out and fall off his broom. 

"Do you think I should-?"

"No! You are _not _to apologize to him!" McGonagall snapped, reading Hermione's mind. 

"What did he say to you anyway, Hermione?" Lily questioned, looking curious. Hermione sighed, feeling embarrassed.

"I just told him that I think he should try to control his House because none of the Slytherins show me any respect. He asked me if I was suggesting that and I told him yes. After that, he told me that he'd never tell his students to be respectful to a _mudblood _like _me_" Lily and McGonagall both gasped and clapped their hands to their mouths.

"That's _it_!" McGonagall fumed "I am going to make sure that Murky is fired. Honestly, using a comment like that against another teacher! That's terrible!" and with that said, McGonagall stormed from the Hospital Wing. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

As soon as Hermione entered her class with the Gryffindor seventh years that afternoon, questions of concern immediately rose. Hermione smiled slightly, putting up a hand to silence them, which they did almost instantly. 

"I am fine, thank you very much for your concern" 

"Murky should be fired!" Frank Longbottom shouted out, looking furious.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore is talking with him now. We'll find out what's happening with him later" Hermione told them. Sirius smiled genuinely at her. 

"Hermione that bruise looks nasty" Alice informed her, looking worried. 

"I'll be fine. Now stop being fussy, alright? I feel like my mother's here" At that comment, everyone laughed.

The class went by quite smoothly. Needless to say, the Gryffindors greatly respected her for standing up to their evil Potions Professor as she did. As everyone filed out of the class, Hermione didn't fail to notice that Sirius was staying behind, waiting patiently by a desk. 

She looked up and locked eyes with him and immediately felt something that made her jump in surprise. She'd felt something rather strange, something that she normally felt only around Harry. Hermione quickly dismissed it as her being tired. 

"Yes, Sirius is there anything I can help you with?" she questioned tiredly. 

"Well, Hermione, I was wondering, have you ever considered becoming a student here at Hogwarts?" Hermione stared at him in amazement, it was true, she'd never thought of her becoming a student in this time, only a teacher. The idea of her being a student again hadn't even crossed her mind.

"No, not really" she answered truthfully "May I ask why?" Sirius shrugged.

"I just wondered because all of the Gryffindors greatly respect you, but we can't really spend time with you because you're teaching most of the time" Hermione nodded in agreement. 

"I just don't want to be taught by Murky" she told him darkly. Sirius nodded and grinned.

"My friends and I will make his life a living hell if he's still teaching here. If he is fired though, will you consider becoming a student?" 

Hermione shrugged.

"Truth is Sirius; I've always wanted to be a teacher. Heck, I've only been a teacher for about two days and now you're requesting that I become a student! That's not going to look good on my record now, is it?" 

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh, which made Hermione's heart do a double-flip. She shook her head slightly, knowing that she was being ridiculous.

"I'll see you later Hermione" he told her with a kind smile, before exiting the classroom. As soon as he was gone, she slumped down into her chair, wondering why these strange feelings were playing up all of a sudden. She had Harry, her boyfriend, only _he _was supposed to make her feel this way, not _Sirius_! She'd only been in the past a mere three days and already she'd developed a crush on the oh-so-handsome Sirius Black. This wasn't supposed to happen! Hermione put her head in her hands; worrying until eventually she fell asleep.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Hermione?" Hermione whirled around to see McGonagall standing and looking curious "We've someone in Albus' office who claims to know you, would you please follow me?" Hermione nodded and immediately, her mind became a whirl. It simply _had _to be someone from the future! Was it Harry or Ron? She sure hoped so! Or maybe it was Sirius or Lupin? It would be wonderful to see a familiar face, other than McGonagall and Dumbledore. 

As she opened the door, she saw Dumbledore's smile as he nodded to the person who was sitting down. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"_You_!" she shrieked, pointing madly at the blonde-haired boy, who was sneering at her.

"Oh, nice to see you too, Granger" Malfoy drawled.

"Malfoy, what on _earth _are _you_ doing _here_?"

"I've come to take you back" he stated simply "Seeing as Potter threatened to kill me if I didn't. He felt that I was responsible" Hermione laughed.

"Oh, so you're _scared _of Harry now, are you? I thought as much!" Malfoy scowled angrily at her.

"Shut up Granger! I've come to take you back and that's all there is to it!" 

"Oh _really_?" Hermione queried, crossing her arms over her chest, an annoyed look on her face "And what makes you think I'll go with _you? _I mean, you're the person that got me into all this mess_" _

Malfoy seemed to be getting more irritated by the minute as he ran a hand through his hair to stop himself from shouting at the stubborn female.

"Listen Granger, I'm _sorry_" he told her, his voice dripping with sarcasm "I admit I was in the wrong and I shouldn't have you a _mudblood, _I forget how annoyed you get when I call you that" Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously at him. 

"I'm not going. I'd rather Harry or Ron take me back. I don't want _you _taking me back. I don't trust you at all Malfoy. So, if you don't mind, you can go back and tell Harry that I refused" Malfoy clenched his fists and shut his eyes, taking deep breaths to keep himself calm.

"Granger, we have five minutes left before the portal closes. It's taken Snape ages to conjure it and you're just going to be stubborn and not go?! It could take days, months, even _years, _before he can conjure another one! This one was just a sheer fluke from all of his Potions!" Malfoy told her, his voice rising. Hermione smirked.

"Well, you'll just have to go back on your own then Malfoy because-"

"Like hell I'm going back on my own. Either I go and you come with me or I'm staying! I, not only have to face the wrath of Potty and the Weasel, but also Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore! Do you honestly think I'm going to go back empty-handed?!" Hermione watched Malfoy in horror.

"You are _not _staying Malfoy! Go back!"

"NO!" Dumbledore and McGonagall watched between the two in amusement, they were both sending each other death glares and it would've been hard to say who would've won if there was a prize for the best death glare. 

"Fine" Hermione grumbled in response "Fine, stay then"

"Don't mind if I do" Malfoy told her with a smirk.

"You'll have to be a student then, Mr. Malfoy" Hermione suddenly looked horrified.

"I have to teach _him?" _she cried. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, Miss Granger" 

Malfoy's ears suddenly perked up.

"You're a teacher?!" He questioned incredulously, to which, Hermione nodded.

"I teach Defense against the Dark Arts" Malfoy grinned. 

"Love to see you teach Granger. Don't tell me that you've taken tips from Lupin, right?" Hermione blushed bright red at this comment and glared angrily at Malfoy.

"Shut it Malfoy!" 

"Well" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together "What House are you in Mr. Malfoy and we'll place you there"

"Slytherin" Malfoy told him, looking proud. McGonagall groaned. Hermione shot her an amused look.

"He's a Slytherin through and through" Hermione told her.

"Great"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Hermione walked down to her class and jumped about a foot in the air on seeing someone already standing there.

"Hi Hermione" Sirius was standing there, looking incredibly gorgeous. Hermione shook her head. 

_Stop it! He's Harry's godfather! You shouldn't be having these thoughts about HIM!_

"Are you alright Sirius?" Hermione questioned. Sirius shook his head.

"I was hoping if maybe you could tutor me on that Patronus spell you mentioned. I wouldn't mind learning it" Hermione blanched.

"Really?" Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, James, Remus, Peter, Lily and I wouldn't mind learning it, it sounds like a good idea to learn it, in case we ever bumped into a Dementor" 

"Well, where would you want to be to learn it?" she asked.

"In the Gryffindor common room. Some people said that they wouldn't mind watching and learning" Hermione raised an eyebrow; she'd learnt how to produce a Patronus by Harry in her fifth year and she recalled how difficult she'd found it.

"A Patronus is an extremely difficult spell Sirius; you won't get it straight away"

"I know that" Sirius said quickly "But we still want to learn. What night are you free?"

"Tomorrow night if you wish" Hermione sighed.

"Very well" 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

The next morning, Hermione was thrilled to discover that Murky had indeed been fired, but to her horror, she had to teach the Slytherins, but Dumbledore had requested that the Gryffindors, who were due to have Potions, should join in her class also. He'd informed that the more Defense against the Dark Arts spells they knew, the better. So, sighing worriedly, she entered the classroom to find something completely unexpected. 

James Potter was standing up and facing Draco Malfoy, both of them glaring daggers at each other.

"You should know whose boss around here Malfoy" James told him dangerously.

"Oh, and who would that be? You and your best mates, _Puh-lease _Potter! That is _so _pathetic" James blinked stupidly a few times, before questioning.

"How do you know my name?" 

"Mione told me" Malfoy said with a smirk. Hermione immediately dropped the books she was holding and stared at Malfoy in shock. He'd just called her _Mione_! Only Harry and Ron were allowed to call her that! 

"Mione?" Sirius questioned, looking to Hermione in confusion. Hermione burned bright red from anger as she stormed over to Malfoy.

"Malfoy, _sit down_ and James, you sit down too! _Now_!" she snapped. James quickly complied, while Malfoy's gaze lingered on her for a few extra seconds in amusement, before settling himself down.

Hermione quickly walked back over to her books and shakily picked them up. How _dare _he call her Mione! The _nerve _of it!

"Hey Mione, nice arse" Malfoy drawled, making some of the guys in the class snigger. Hermione was losing patience rapidly. Just because Malfoy knew her, it didn't give him the right to totally humiliate her!

She stood back up and slammed them onto the desk, making everyone immediately shut up. Malfoy simply continued to smirk at her. Hermione grinned, knowing that what she was about to say next would anger him greatly.

"_Draco_, wipe that smirk off your face!" she told him. Malfoy's smirk was immediately replaced by anger. He stood up rather abruptly, his hand plunged into his pocket to pull out his wand, but Hermione was too quick for him. She had her wand aimed between his eyes, before he'd even put his hand in his pocket. 

"Give me one good reason" she whispered dangerously "And I will" Malfoy glared daggers at her, not really knowing what to do in front of an entire class, which contained of Potter's mother, father, godfather and also Snape.

He grudgingly sat down; while the class exchanged confused and worried looks wondering what was going on between the new guy and Hermione.

"Hey, _Mione-"_

"That's it Malfoy, just get out of my class!" she shrieked. Malfoy grinned evilly, stood up, walked over to her and said.

"It's a shame you ended up with Harry, I mean, even if you _are _a _mudblood_, you're about the only one with brains from our school" he told her.

"Yes, well, considering you were and still are Harry's worst enemy, I'm sure he'd love it if you tried making the move on his girl" she told him sweetly "Now, please get out of my class" 

Malfoy shot her one last amused look, before exiting the classroom.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily waited patiently for Hermione as she roughly shoved the last of her work load into a drawer in her desk.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Lily asked timidly. Hermione nodded.

"I'm fine, I just absolutely _hate _Malfoy. I don't get him anymore. He used to love to humiliate me and call me _mudblood _whenever he got the chance to at our school, but now, he's finding it hilarious that he can get away with it here!" They all looked sympathetic.

"Add that to him being Harry's worst enemy and you can guess what its like" 

"So-are you and Harry still an item then or not?" Remus asked "It's just you told _us _that you weren't, yet you told _him _that you were" Hermione ran a hand through her hair, feeling frustrated.

"No. No we're not. But I can't let Malfoy know that. It's-It'll be torture if he found that out. Especially now that he knows that flirting with me is a lot worse than his insults. If he found out about that, then it wouldn't stop" They all looked to each other, feeling sorry for Hermione.

"Anyway" she said, forcing a smile "The Patronus charm. You lot want to learn it, don't you?" Lily looked confused, but Hermione didn't seem to notice.

"Listen, I'll meet you guys in an hour in my classroom. It's more practical than the Gryffindor common room" They all nodded in understanding, yet Lily still remained confused as to what was going on.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

An hour later, Hermione looked up to see Sirius standing there, smiling at her. She furrowed her brows in question, then realized what was going on. It was a setup! The others hadn't wanted to learn the Patronus charm at all; they'd just said it so that Sirius could make his move on her.

She shook her head slightly in amusement, then felt fear well up in her heart. She still felt strange whenever she was near Sirius. Was it a good thing that they were alone in a classroom with no one else for company?

"Hey Hermione, are you okay?" Sirius asked. Hermione nodded, taking a deep breath, before perching herself on the desk. She didn't fail to notice Sirius eyeing her up.

"Sirius, did you really want to learn the Patronus charm or are you just simply interested in trying to get your teacher in bed?" she questioned. Sirius blushed bright red at this question, but stared at her defiantly. 

"Fine, I'll admit it. No, I didn't want to learn the Patronus charm at all. In fact Hermione, I find you quite attractive and I wouldn't mind getting to know you, nothing more than that, I mean, I know that you've only just broken it off with your boyfriend" he added hastily.

Hermione smiled and nodded, indicating for Sirius to take a seat. 

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything. Tell me everything about you" Sirius told her. He marveled at everything she'd told him, Hermione noted, it was definitely different from being with Harry, that was for sure.

"What about you Sirius?" Hermione asked "Tell me about yourself" 

Sirius grinned.

"Well, you know that James, Remus, Peter and I are pranksters. We have a lot of fun with that. Then there's my family" His face darkened. 

"I ran away from home when I was sixteen, you see, my family have a thing with all this pureblood rubbish and-"

"Ah, yes, I understand" Hermione murmured grimly.

"But, you see Hermione; I know I sound rather forward when I say this, but . . . I really like you" Sirius told her, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. Hermione was touched at his honesty.

Without warning, Sirius stood up and pressed his lips against hers. It was surprising to say the least, seeing as Sirius hadn't intended on doing something like this at all. It had just happened, as if he was in some sort of trance. Hermione instantly forgot that she was kissing Sirius and thought of Harry and it was only till she opened her eyes and realized who was kissing, that she pushed him roughly away, looking horrified at what she'd done. She quickly gathered up her books and ran off before Sirius could say a word, leaving him left behind, feeling bewildered by what had happened. 

_Okay, what on earth just happened there? _He thought to himself, before heading back to the Gryffindor common room to tell his friends about what had just happened, especially Hermione's strange behaviour. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh damnit, why'd I let Sirius kiss me? I shouldn't have let him do that! Now he probably thinks I like him or … he might just think I'm crazy_, Hermione thought worriedly. She was teaching the third year Ravenclaws about Boggarts, but while they were writing, she was now constantly thinking about Sirius and what had happened between them. She groaned slightly on remembering that she was teaching the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins next. It was annoying, to say the least, because one: if she had to teach one of those classes, she had to teach the other because they still didn't have a Potions Professor yet, two: She was still worried about seeing Sirius and three: There was Draco … 

Hermione shook her head slightly on dismissing the Ravenclaws, who were staring at her curiously. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she closed her eyes and slumped into her chair. What she wouldn't give to have Harry or Ron with her right now, or _anybody _that she was familiar with other than Draco, he was just too _annoying_!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hermione looked around the room in confusion. Where was Draco? She hadn't seen him all day. She remembered him telling her the day before about those portals that Snape made. Could one have appeared and he'd been sucked in? Yet that wasn't possible, was it? Coming back to her senses, she realized that everybody was staring at her expectantly. She cleared her throat nervously and told them that they'd be going over work that they'd been doing over the last seven years. Everyone groaned, making Hermione giggle slightly.

"Today, we'll be studying Boggarts, so it'll be a practical. If you'll all follow me please" __

_Okay, I sound like Professor Lupin, _Hermione thought to herself in amusement. Everyone followed her to the staff room and, luckily, Hermione had managed to avoid Sirius' and the Marauders' questioning stares. Lily, on the other hand, was chatting merrily with Hermione, who was only to happy to oblige.

"Yeah, so what's your favourite subject?" Hermione questioned.

"Charms!" Lily replied "It's just so easy" Hermione nodded in agreement.

When they arrived in the staff room, Hermione braced herself, hoping against hope that she wouldn't have to face the Boggart. Maybe the students could just take care of it on their own without her help, but she didn't think so. She told them that they were going to take it in turns to face the Boggart and if anyone got stuck then she'd step in. 

Just as she was about to open the door with her wand, a voice stopped her, making her whirl round.

"You're going to start without me? I'm hurt!" Hermione dropped her wand in shock, her mouth agape. It was Black! 

"W-What, I-I mean, h-how-?" she questioned weakly. Black grinned, accioed her wand into his hand and threw it back to her. Hermione couldn't help smiling.

"Show off" Black shrugged.

"So, Whatcha doing?" 

"Teaching the students. We're just about to face Boggarts, care to join us?" Black shook his head.  
"No thanks" 

"Fine" 

Hermione turned around to find everyone staring between the stranger and herself. She noticed with amusement, that Sirius was glaring at the newcomer, not knowing that it was, in fact, his older self. 

"Right, Mr. Snape, you're first" Black let out a noise, which sounded like a laugh, but he quickly covered it up with a cough, pretending he had a bad throat. Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. After Snape had faced the Boggart, everybody took it in turn to face it. At the end, everyone pleaded (well, the Gryffindors) for Hermione to face the Boggart. Hermione glanced helplessly around. She hadn't faced a Boggart in a long time; she couldn't remember what her worst fear was! The last time she'd gone up against a Boggart, she was thirteen, for goodness' sake! 

"Oh, alright" Hermione snapped in exasperation.

The Boggart immediately turned into a lifeless form of Harry. His glasses were askew and blood trickled down his face. His face was extremely pale and his eyes were shut. Hermione screamed and dropped her wand, this time, from fear. She collapsed onto the floor, shaking madly. Black, immediately stepped forward and brandished his wand, a determined glint in his eye as the Boggart turned into a lifeless form of Lupin. Black's face contorted with anger.

"_Riddikulus_!" he snapped. The Boggart transformed into a black puppy, jumping around and yapping excitedly, then the Boggart exploded into little wisps of smoke.

 "Well done everyone" Black said calmly "Now, could you please leave while I see to your teacher?" Everyone left, except for the Marauders and Lily, who hung behind, looking both concerned and curious.

"Why did your Boggart turn into me?" James questioned. Black shot him a look of worry.

"That wasn't you. That was Harry" Hermione replied shakily. Sirius' eyes widened.

"_That _was Harry! He looks just like Prongs!" Hermione nodded as she shakily got to her feet.

"I know."

"Are you alright now?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I'm fine now. I honestly don't know what came over me, but I'm fine now"

"Why do I not believe you?" Black questioned; a huge grin on his face. Hermione sent him a swift kick to the leg.

"Get lost, you!" Black gave her a playful glare.

"Hey Hermione, eat this" Black handed her some chocolate, which Hermione stared at, apprehensively.

"You've done something to it!" She stated. Black rolled his eyes.

"No, I haven't. Just eat it for goodness' sake; it'll make you feel better"

"Been taking tips from your best friend?" she teased. Black laughed.

"Yeah"

"So, who are you?" Sirius demanded. Hermione grinned, looking to Black.

"Oh, I'm Siriusly good looking" Hermione burst out into hysterical laughter; she hadn't laughed like this since she was Harry and Ron. The others merely raised their eyebrows at him.

"No, alright" Black said, sobering up "I'm Ash" Hermione snorted with laughter, making Black send her a warning glare "I'm Harry's godfather"

"An extremely flirtatious godfather, who teaches Harry how to talk to females" Hermione added, giggling madly.

"Yes, well, at least he has confidence now"

"Um … he's got more than just confidence now Ash, he-I mean, well, there's no other way to put it, he's the mini version of you! Sometimes I wonder whether I'm actually dating him or you in his body!" Black chuckled.

"Ah, well"

"So … what are you doing here exactly?" Hermione questioned. 

"Oh, well, I dunno. Just thought I'd pop by and say hi, hey, did you know that Harry's going out with Ginny?" Black questioned. Hermione froze.

 _"What?" _ Black nodded.

"Yeah, he's going out with Ginny. I find it rather freaky. His father was one for redheads also" Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. Lily's eyes widened in fear for Hermione.

"How long has this been going on for?" she questioned. The Marauders looked to each other worriedly.

"Oh, about two weeks, I think, why … hey Hermione, are you alright?" Black asked, concernedly, for Hermione had burst into tears and made to run off. Black quickly grabbed a hold of her and asked her what was wrong.

"H-He was going out with _me_! S-So, now you're s-saying t-that he's been ch-cheating on me?!" She screamed. Black froze, his eyes widening in horror as realization hit him. Lily clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Good god. Hermione, believe me, I-I would never have told him to-"

"HE'S JUST LIKE YOU NOW!" Hermione bellowed, tears streaming down her face as she angrily grabbed a hold of something and flung it at him "I HATE YOU! YOU'VE CHANGED HIM! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed and made to run off once again, but Black was too fast for her. 

He grabbed a hold of her once again and tried to hug her, but Hermione kept fighting against him. Eventually, she gave up and just collapsed into his embrace, sobbing her heart out. Black now felt extremely guilty and angry, what did Harry think he was doing?! He'd probably just broken Hermione's heart! 

"Where's Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, he's back in our present time now, a portal sucked him back against his own free will, then it got me"

"Well, now I can do something that I've wanted to do for the last few days" Hermione whispered, her voice slightly croaky.

"What's that?" Black asked softly. Hermione smiled weakly and leaned in to kiss him, which made Black back off, looking horrified.

"Hermione … what do you think you're doing?" 

"Oh, don't deny it_ Ash_, you like me!" she said loudly, then she whispered in his ear "Your younger self has been drooling over me ever since I arrived" 

Black blushed beetroot red, shaking his head.

"Hermione, it's, you and I, I mean, it can't and _won't _happen!"

"Fine, I'll go see Sirius then" she told him. Black watched after her with fearful eyes.

"No, don't you dare!" he hissed "If you do, I'll-"

"Yes, go on, what will you do?" she questioned slyly, her nose mere inches from his. Black gulped slightly. He'd never known Hermione to act like this and, in a way, it scared him. 

"I-I-I'll do something" he whispered. Hermione smirked at him knowingly, turned on her heel and strode off.

_She's on the rebound, that's got to be the answer. I've never known Hermione to act like this. Maybe I can stop my younger self from going out with her? Who am I kidding? That won't work! Hermione was completely right, I saw the look of jealousy in my own eyes! Blimey, I wonder what happened between us. _

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"Hi Sirius" Hermione waved merrily to him, which Sirius returned reluctantly.

"Do you think she's alright?" Lily asked apprehensively. 

"I'm not sure, but she did look pretty heartbroken when Ash told her that Harry was going out with this Ginny person" Remus nodded.

"I think I'll go and talk to her" Sirius said, standing up and making his way over to Hermione.

"Hey Sirius, care to join me?" 

"Sure" An older male's voice said, quickly seating himself next to Hermione. Hermione glared at Black.

"Is your name Sirius?" he snapped. Black smirked at her, to which, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Sirius, tell you what, I think I'll join _you_"

"Oh no, you don't" Black growled, grabbing her arm "We're going to sit here and you're going to tell me why you just tried to kiss me!" 

Hermione blushed bright red, while Sirius' jaw dropped. 

"Look Ash, I know that you're dead protective of me, but trying to embarrass me isn't going to work. Hold on a sec Sirius, I'll be with you in a minute" Hermione added. Sirius nodded and walked out of the Great Hall to wait for her. 

A few minutes later, she arrived and beamed at him.

"Hi!" Sirius suddenly felt worried, she was acting too happy in his opinion.

"Hey" 

"Shall we go for a walk or do you want to chat in my classroom like last night?" 

"Classroom would be better, I think"

"Okay"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"So, Hermione, are you alright?" Sirius questioned. Hermione nodded.

"I feel fine, listen, I'm thinking about dropping my position as a teacher and become a student, what do you think?" Sirius couldn't believe his ears when he heard this. He nodded vigorously.

"That's a great idea!" Hermione smiled.

"Sirius, about last night, I-"

"I'm sorry" he said quickly "I shouldn't have done that and I apologize"

"It's alright, in fact, I want to apologize for _my _behaviour, if maybe I gave you the impression that I was crazy or something for just rushing off like that"

Sirius laughed.

"No, you're not mad, just unique" Hermione smiled weakly.

"Thanks"

"And I think this Harry guy is absolute scum. I can't _believe _that he would dump someone like_ you _for a redhead! I mean, you're gorgeous!" 

"Thank you" 

"When are you joining the students then?" Sirius questioned curiously.

"Tomorrow"

"Wicked! That'll be cool, I can show you all of the secret passages and stuff" Hermione nodded.

"I'd like that. You and your friends are fun to hang around with. I enjoy your company" Sirius beamed at her.

Just as Hermione was about to walk out of the classroom, Sirius hesitated before calling her name.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I know this might sound forward considering that I've known you for barely a week, but would you like to go to the Halloween Ball with me?" he asked cautiously. Hermione beamed at him.

"Sure, I'd love to" 

"Great"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

"I'm going to the Halloween Ball with Sirius" Hermione said dreamily. Black stared at her.

"What? Don't you think that you two are rushing things a bit?" Black asked.

"Oh, you're one to talk" 

"Look, I'm only saying" 

"Yes, well-"

"And you're not going with _Sirius, _you're going with _me_"

"But you _are_ Sirius"

"You know what I mean" Black growled "You're going with me!" 

"Why?"

"I'm not going to allow you to get too close to my younger self. No way on this earth"

"Why? Are you _jealous_?" she questioned. Black's face darkened.

"_Hermione_" he warned.

"What?" 

"Just stop it, alright?"

"What? I can't help liking you, can I? I've liked you for years, but I've just never said anything, especially when I started going out with Harry" 

Black's face softened slightly.

"I'm flattered, but-"

"Yes? Am I too young for you, Mr. Black? Is that the problem?"

_"Hermione! Will you stop it?_ _I've never seen you act this way_!"

"Well, maybe time travel changes your attitude. I've never felt so rebellious before" she said with an evil grin. 

"Uh, Hermione? Oh, sorry, you're busy" Sirius aplogized on seeing Hermione talking with Harry's godfather.

"No, I'm not" 

"Listen here" Black told his younger self sternly "Hermione's going with me to this Ball, alright?" Sirius stared at him in disbelief.

"I thought she was going with me!"

"I was until Ash decided to change it all" Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes "Anyways, can I have a word with you or not?" Hermione asked. Sirius nodded and flashed her a grin.

"Sure thing"

As they left the classroom, Sirius grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her into a broom closet. 

"I needed to talk to you" he whispered, breathing loudly and unevenly. 

"What about?" she asked. 

Sirius leaned in and kissed her. Hermione responded almost instantly and this time, there were no regrets or any thoughts about Harry. When they broke apart, Hermione hugged him.

"I'm sorry about the Halloween Ball, but if you want, I'll meet you at the Astronomy Tower about eleven, how does that sound?"

"Sure. I'll meet you there" and with that said, he walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione wandered the halls to the Astronomy Tower, deep in thought. She knew for a fact that she was rushing things with Sirius, and it was only now, that she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She didn't want to end up doing anything stupid, like all of her friends back in her present time; she didn't want to feel pressured about a relationship. Yet, it was only now that reality really hit her, and the old Hermione was coming back into play.

What had she been thinking when she'd tried to kiss Black? What had she been thinking when she'd agreed to meeting Sirius in the Astronomy Tower after hours? What had she been thinking when she'd told Sirius that she was giving up her position as a teacher? She just couldn't do that, mainly due to the fact that she had a Pensieve, and if someone nosy came along, no doubt, her identity would be revealed. She couldn't risk that, yet she could risk becoming friends with them all.

Another thing that puzzled her was the fact that she actually liked Sirius. She thought back to a year ago, when she'd had a major crush on Lupin. What had happened there? And how had her crush moved on from the sensible, sweet and caring Professor Lupin to loud-mouthed, forward gets-a-girl-every-night Sirius Black? She couldn't understand how that had transpired.

She gulped worriedly as she reached the top of the Astronomy Tower; she wasn't really ready to face Sirius … she couldn't understand how her attitude had changed, from rebellious Hermione to sensible Hermione. All that she knew now was that she was back to normal, and she hated herself for it.

"Sirius?" she called out in a barely audible whisper. Sirius turned and broke into a wide smile.

"Hey, Hermione" his smile faded when he saw the look on Hermione's face "Are you okay?"

Hermione could barely breathe, mainly because she couldn't understand what was wrong with her, all that she knew was that she was panicking.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this" she whispered, her voice trembling. Sirius looked at her in confusion.

"Do what?"

"I-I can't do this with _you_" she told him, her voice cracking slightly. Where had the daring Hermione gone? The confident Hermione. It was as if she'd disappeared into thin air.

Sirius' expression immediately changed from confusion to one of hurt, and then to one of anger, it was only then, that Hermione realized, he'd never been rejected by a girl. She'd just damaged his pride.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" he hissed.

"I-I—Sirius, I'm a teacher … teacher's don't date—"

"Don't give me that rubbish!" he snapped "you told me yourself that you're going to give up being a teacher"

"I changed my mind" she told him angrily "and I'm sorry, but I don't think that this relationship would've worked out anyhow"

"How would you know? You never even _tried_" Suddenly Sirius stopped and stared at Hermione with eyes narrowed "Has this got anything to do with Ash, by any chance?"

The question caught Hermione totally off guard and it took her a few moments for it to sink in.

"_No_! What on earth gave you that idea?"

"Oh, I dunno. The fact that he despises me, maybe?" Hermione's lips tugged in a small smile.

"He doesn't despise you, he's just extremely protective, that's all"

Sirius snorted.

"Yeah, right. Fine, then _Professor Granger_, I need to get back to my dormitory. I'll see you tomorrow morning"

"Very well then, Mr. Black" she took a deep breath, knowing that she was about to have both Sirius and The Marauders hate her, but she needed to stop herself from getting to close to them "Ten points from Gryffindor from wandering the corridors after hours and detention with Filch tomorrow night"

Sirius' face immediately contorted into one of anger.

"You bitch!" he hissed "You good for nothing, bloody—"

"Another ten points from Gryffindor for swearing and insulting a teacher" she said calmly "You're not doing too well for Gryffindor, are you?"

Sirius was absolutely seething as he turned on his heel and stormed from the Astronomy Tower. Hermione lingered there for a few minutes, before making her way back to her room, tears streaming down her face.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Well, I'm glad you're back to normal" Black said happily, "although, did you have to take twenty points from Gryffindor?"

Hermione refused to go to the Great Hall for breakfast, so Black decided to visit her, where Hermione told him about what happened the previous night.

"But … I liked myself as I was before. I was rebellious and I really liked it" she moaned, tears welling up in her eyes. Black hesitated, before reaching out and patting her comfortingly on the back.

"Don't worry. What you did was a good thing. If you had've continued this so-called relationship, it wouldn't be good on me now, because I'd begin to have feelings for you too."

Hermione stopped crying and stared at him in disbelief.

"Really?" Black nodded.

"Yes, so all-in-all, you did me a big favour by putting me off"

"Y-You don't feel any hate towards me, do you?" she asked worriedly. Black shook his head.

"No, not at all."

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes widened as she burst into tears again.

"Oh, Hermione! Please don't" Black pleaded "I didn't realize you wanted me that badly!"

Hermione's head snapped up as she smacked him around the head.

"It's not that! I've got the Gryffindor seventh years _now_!" she retorted heatedly.

Black blanched slightly.

"Oh" was all he managed to say.

"Yes, oh" she nibbled on her lower lip, then looked at Black with hopeful eyes. Black seemed to read her mind as he immediately shook his head.

"Nooo way! Absolutely not!"

"Please! Just for today!"

"Hermione! I can't teach to save my life! And I'll know that something's up if you don't turn up. You need to face me and be the brave woman you are"

"B-But—" she stammered "I-I can't. Last night was _so_ embarrassing! I'll bet that the whole of Gryffindor hates me now … or at least the females will" she added sadly.

Black smiled slightly, looking sympathetic.

"If it'll make you feel better, would you like for me to assist you in your class?" he asked.

"Oh, would you?" Hermione asked joyfully, flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly "Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me! I'll make it up to you, I promise"

"Alright, meet me in my room at nine tonight" he replied jokingly.

Hermione gave him a look of disapproval mixed with amusement.

"Perv" she stated simply, before making to leave.

Black simply grinned as he followed her.

"You want me really, Hermione, don't deny it"

"Oh, shut up!" She snapped, although she couldn't help thinking that he was right.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Black couldn't deny that Hermione's description of the female population disliking her was extremely accurate. Apart from a few, that had boyfriends, the rest of them were all shooting her dirty looks. The Marauders were glaring angrily at her, while Sirius purposely avoided her. It seemed to her that she'd managed to lose all popularity and respect from Gryffindor house in one night and it hurt her to know that it was all because of Sirius Black.

Needless to say, the class went extremely badly. None of the girls listened to a word she was saying and kept talking over her. Some of the guys kept making crude jokes about her, which made it obvious that they idolized Sirius, but the worst of it came when the Marauders pulled their prank. They muttered a spell that made her hair turn into snakes and her robes turn into rags so that she was barely wearing anything, then they got a load of water bombs and made them all hit her at once. One water bomb even got her in the face, which made everyone, except, Lily, Alice, Frank and Black, laugh madly. That was it for Hermione as she ran from the classroom with her face buried in her hands.

It was then that Black took control. He was shaking from suppressed rage, and the only other time he'd ever felt like this was when Snape had threatened to tell the entire school that Lupin was a werewolf, after the incident where he'd tried to kill him.

"That's enough!" he barked out, looking furious. Everyone immediately shut up as they looked at this man, who had gone white from fury.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and all of you have detention with _me_ for the next _three weeks_!" There were cries of outrage from this.

"You can't do that! You're not our teacher!" James cried, looking horrified.

"That may be so" Black retorted coldly "but treating Miss. Granger like that won't get you very far. Maybe if she's lucky, she might even get some of you suspended for your actions in today's class. I'm going to speak to McGonagall to try and ban Quidditch for the next _six months_. I have never been so utterly disgusted in all of my life! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" he spat "and _you_!" he bellowed, pointing madly at Sirius "Just because she rejected you, you decided to turn the entire of Gryffindor house against her? It really shows what sort of a man you are! And the rest of you females, you're all pathetic! Idolizing _him!_" Black felt extremely ashamed of himself, this was what he'd been like at seventeen, he'd changed so much since then "your friends are only standing by you out of loyalty; I bet in reality, they think you're as pathetic as the females who fancy you! I hope you're proud of yourself, because this is all your fault" he told his younger self before storming out of the room, in search of Hermione.

It was only then that Remus turned to Sirius in disbelief.

"Wow, now that was interesting"

James whistled quietly "I've never seen that bloke look so angry before"

"Can you believe that? It's as if he was defending Hermione's honour or something" Peter piped up.

"He probably was, Wormtail" Sirius said, looking annoyed "I never liked that guy anyway."

"Is it just me or have you noticed that Hermione's very mysterious about her past?" James asked.

"Prongs, she's a teacher, of course she's mysterious" Remus said in exasperation.

"No, but I mean, really mysterious. All she ever talks about is this Harry guy, but I mean apart from that, she's never mentioned anything else."

Suddenly, the mischievous gleam was in all of the Marauders' eyes.

"I think a night-time stroll is in order"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Hermione laughed madly, while Black attempted to chat up Madam Rosmerta. Unfortunately for him, Rosmerta was accustomed to men who were smooth talkers and she showed him where to get off.

"I'll be back in a minute. I need to go to the little boy's room" he told Hermione, as he quickly left the table. As soon as he was gone, Rosmerta turned to Hermione, looking surprised.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, looking shocked that anyone could suggest that "What on earth makes you say that?"

"Oh, it's just the way you two look at each other" she told her "You both look like you're a couple in love"

Hermione choked slightly on her butterbeer.

"Sorry, Rosmerta, but he's single, if you're trying to tell me that you want to go out with him, just tell me. I don't really care"

Rosmerta merely raised an eyebrow.

"He's not my type, Hermione. Honestly, how old is he? He looks quite young"

"Yes, well, he isn't" she grumbled in annoyance "He's thirty eight years old and I'm seventeen. I'm sure we're a match made in heaven"

Rosmerta looked astonished.

"Well, that's a surprise; he only looks about twenty two"

"Now there's wishful thinking on Ash's part" Hermione said with a laugh. Rosmerta smiled and leaned in close to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"The way he looks at you, I'm surprised you haven't noticed. He's head over heels in love with you. Age doesn't matter as long as the two of you really like each other" and with that said, she walked off.

"Hey, Mione, reckon we should start getting back to Hogwarts now? We don't want you falling asleep in class now, do we?" Black teased. Hermione's head shot up in surprise and embarrassment. She hadn't seen Black arrive at the table.

"Uh, yeah, let's get back, say, what time is it?"

"Twelve thirty"

"It's not that late!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Still, I reckon we should get back" Black insisted as he took Hermione's arm. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Black.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Well, I took over your class for me, so you have to join me in my room tonight" Hermione glowered at him.

"I thought that was a joke!"

"Nope. We're sharing a bed" he said with a grin "I promise, there'll be no funny stuff though. I'd just like to share my bed. I'm feeling generous" Hermione eyed him suspiciously. What man would offer to share his bed and there not be anything suspicious of it?

"You're up to something" she stated.

"You can go and get your night stuff and join me in my room, unless you want to sleep in your room?"

"Sirius Black! You're sleeping on the sofa!" Hermione snapped as she pulled her arm away from Black's "Honestly! What would Harry and Professor Lupin say if they could hear you now?"

"Get stuck in there?"

Hermione scowled at him.

"Alright, alright" Black said, putting his hands up in defense "I'm joking, okay?" While Hermione carried on walking, Black muttered inaudibly under his breath "I wish it wasn't a joke and that you would though"

"Do you want to stop for a few Firewhiskey's first?" Hermione asked hopefully. Black grinned and nodded. It was about time Hermione began to be a bit more adventurous.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"James Potter! You and your friends are not going to Hermione's room!" Lily hissed as she switched the lamp on in the Gryffindor common room. James stared at her in disbelief.

"How did you know?"

"You should make your plans more carefully" she snapped "I heard you in Defense against the Dark Arts. What's with you anyway? Hermione's really nice! All of this is because of Sirius' hurt pride and personally, I think it's pathetic!"

"Whatever" Sirius muttered, but in all honesty, they knew that it was true.

"So, you're going to try and blackmail her, are you? Try and something even more embarrassing than that stunt you pulled today? It's not as if Hermione rejected him in front of the entire school!"

"Shut up!"

"If you're going to Hermione's room, I'm coming with you!"

James scowled in annoyance, while Sirius groaned.

"Fine, but one word out of you Evans and we'll prank you until the end of the year!" Sirius threatened. Lily merely shrugged.

"Fine"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

As they entered Hermione's room (Lily used _Alohomora_), they quickly walked in and began to look around.

"I can't _believe _we're doing this!" Lily exclaimed, feeling utterly ashamed of herself "I mean, we wouldn't be doing this if this was any other teacher, would we?"

Remus seemed to be having the same thoughts as he nodded.

"Personally, I think that maybe—" Remus was cut off abruptly when Sirius' voice called out.

"She's got a Pensieve! Look guys!" They looked to see that, on the chest of drawers, there was Pensieve. Lily neared it and gasped slightly when she prodded it to reveal a boy that resembled James greatly. She assumed that this was Harry. A moment later, a man with young features took the place of Harry; he had hazel hair and hazel eyes and he spoke.

"You're the brightest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione"

That sentence seemed to quieten them all. Who would say that about Hermione? Sirius merely snorted with laughter, but was silenced by a glare from Lily.

Suddenly, loud giggles could be heard from outside the room and the door knob turned. The Marauders and Lily quickly chucked the Invisibility cloak over themselves and quickly stood off to one corner.

In walked Hermione, with Ash by her side. He had a firm grip on her arm, while Hermione was still giggling madly.

"I might take you up on that offer you made earlier" she said as she put her arms around his neck. Black chuckled.

"Oh, yeah? What was that, then?"

"You want me to sleep with you, right? After all, you did do my lesson earlier today"

"Uh huh, but I'd prefer it if you were sober, Mione"

Hermione hiccoughed and swayed slightly from side to side. She narrowed her eyes at him to try and get him into focus, but ended up talking to the door.

"You know, Sirius, I _am_ sober! I cannot _believe_ you would insult me as to say that I'm _drunk_!"

She crossed her arms over her chest, but ended up falling backwards onto the bed. She began to take off her top, but Black stopped her.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Taking my top off" she said, and then giggled once again "I thought you wanted me! You do, don't you, Sirius?" Black merely smiled softly.

"Hermione, you're going to hate yourself in the morning, if you realized that you'd been stripping in front of me"

"I don't care! I mean it! I don't care anymore! No one loves me anymore! Mum and Dad aren't around anymore! They're _dead _and … and …" tears welled up in her eyes as she hiccoughed once again "Harry hates me and Ron's always wanted Ginny to go out with him and … Sirius hates me and …" she rambled on for ages until Black had to silence her by putting a finger onto her lip.

"No one hates you and I know for a fact that I don't hate you. I'm just pissed off, that's all" he said quietly.

"Because I'm too drunk to sleep with you?" she inquired, before beginning to gag. She ran into the toilet and Black could hear her retching. He winced slightly.

"Oh god, she's going to hate me in the morning" he muttered to himself "I shouldn't have let her drink so much. I guess I'm going to have to take her classes tomorrow and endure the Marauders. Yay" he said sarcastically.

"You shouldn't put down the Marauders!" Hermione told him, smiling weakly "they're cool" Black smirked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Only because you have a crush on two of them"

"Two?! Really?! I never knew that! Who do I fancy again?" she asked as she stumbled and fell on the floor. Black shook his head slightly and pulled her up onto the bed.

"Well" he said, pretending to look thoughtful "if I recall correctly, you have a crush on good 'ol reliable Moony and the cool, hip Padfoot" Hermione stared at him for a few moments, before laughing drunkenly.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot!" Remus and Sirius both gasped, but were cut off by both Lily and James clapping hands over their mouths.

"C'mon now, Hermione" Black said, his face softening "you need to sleep"

"No, I don't!" she replied indignantly "I need to get laid" Black stared at her in shock for a few moments before regaining his composure. He grinned.

"You are _so _drunk!" he laughed "Good 'ol reliable Hermione. Brightest witch of her age who hardly ever does any wrong has finally gotten herself drunk. I can't wait to use this against you one day." He said as he tucked her into bed.

"Wow … are you gonna read me a bedtime story?" she asked, looking excited. Black looked unsure of himself.

"Um … no, sorry"

"Oh" she pouted, but shrugged.

"Okay then" Black kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Night, 'Mione"

The Marauders and Lily took the opportunity to escape. They all felt confused as they entered the Gryffindor Tower. They'd gone in to find answers, or, in The Marauders' case, something to blackmail Hermione with, but now, there was more of a mystery on their hands … and they all intended to find out the mystery that was Hermione Granger.


End file.
